On The First Day
by clown eyes
Summary: This is a sort of AUish Naruto angst fic. Naruto is pissed with the way he is treated, and plots hehe to destroy Konoha. There will be gore, and character death. And It's DONE! COMPLETE! IF YOU LOVE KILLING PEOPLE, LOTSA PEOPLE DIE HERE!
1. The First Day

Whoo, starting my second fic already. And no one's even reviewed to my first. Oh well. I'll just continue to torture everybody with my sucky writing until someone flat-out tells me that I suck.

Warnings: angst and gore. Mwaahahahaha...haha...haha...ha...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do so wish that I were imaginative enough and diligent enough to write my own manga. As it is, my own is only...five pages so far. And probably, no, definitely not good, but we'll never find out because I'll never show it to anyone. Hehe.

Now...

On The First Day, Day One.

On the first day of Naruto's life, many things happened. The Kyuubi no Kitsune wreaked havoc on Konohagakure(sp?). Countless shinobi lost their lives, and likewise, many others lost family, friends, and lovers. On that day, some, like Naruto, were born. On that day, Naruto lost his parents. On that day, the Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself for the village. The Kyuubi no Kitsune met its downfall. But most of all, on that day, one Uzumaki Naruto was condemned.

Acknowledgment. That was all he wanted. _I mean, _Naruto thought, _people are supposed to feel bad for orphans and baby them. Things like that. _But no, the villagers kept their distance from the Kyuubi vessel, instead of keeping an eye on him. _It really would have been in their best interest. Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer._ Naruto grinned ferally; it was the only way he could, as his canines were larger than normal. The difference this time was that he was trying to be menacing. Because, soon, he would get his revenge for near fifteen years of pain.

It would be appallingly easy. Living in Konoha for most of his life had given him a flawless knowledge of its inner workings, so it would be simple to block off the shelters and prevent anyone from escaping. After that, all he needed to do was arrive at the gates to the village. He would, with his newly acquired control of the demon fox's chakra coupled with the techniques ero-sennin had taught him, methodically and steadily hack every one of the village's population to bits. Regardless of whether they were a citizen or not.

Naruto strolled along, his head bowed and hands stuffed in his pockets. As he...strolled...he contemplated just how the murder of the village would proceed. And what he would do afterwards. He could always go after Akatsuki, he supposed. Heh, he would teach those bastards to come after him. But, back to more immediate business-Konoha. It would end soon; one more meeting with his 'friends'. That was the polite thing to do; after all, demon hell-bent on revenge or not, he was still Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, you're late!" Sakura yelled. "But not as late as Kakashi-sensei..."

"Oh, really? Gomen ne, Gomen ne, Sakura-chan. I must have set my alarm...seven minutes late," Naruto grinned. "But you'll forgive me, won't you, Sakura-chan?"_ I'll rip out her throat for ever rejecting me..._

Sakura smiled back nervously. "Well, it's only been seven minutes, so I suppose it's all right...as long as it doesn't happen again!" She finished more confidently. Lately, Naruto had been creeping her out more than usual. She didn't know _why_, exactly, but he did. Sakura shook her pink, big-fore-headed-head. Naruto continued his cheerful ramble about how much stronger he was than "Sasuke-teme." Sakura felt that her own suspicions were completely unfounded; it was only Naruto, after all.

Two hours later, Hatake Kakashi arrived to two cries of "You're late!" "By two hours and seven minutes," Naruto added thoughtfully. Oh dear. It was official. Kakashi-sensei was weirded-out by the spontaneous-but-predictable Naruto--again. Naruto was _never_ thoughtful. Loud, boisterous, maybe a little slow and easily offended, but definitely not thoughtful. Nor was he one to pay attention to detail. Looking furtively at Sasuke, he saw that the Uchiha had also noticed the subtle differences in Naruto's recent behavior.

The silent exchange between Sasuke and Kakashi had not been lost on Naruto. _I'll get you. I'll make your death's last even longer- and I'll make sure you regret ignoring me. _Naruto's inner turmoil did not show on the outside, though. His loathing of the student-teacher bond Sasuke and Kakashi had remained hidden under his impenatrable mask of eternal optimism.

Simultaneously, Kakashi and Sasuke shiver-sneezed.(a.n.:has anyone besides me done that?)

_Now I lay me down to sleep..._ Naruto smiled. Now I lay me down to sleep, indeed. Naruto had always put himself to bed. Even when he was younger, and in an orphanage, had he done this. The adults didn't want to burden themselves with the task, and the other children certainly didn't want to, either. So, he had always tucked himself in, and had always wished himself sweet dreams. The tradition had continued when he had started at the ninja academy, with a slight difference. Upon his entry, the orphanage had chucked him out, saying that he was old enough to take care of himself. So his good-night ritual took place in a dumpy old apartment building grudgingly granted to him by the landlord at the insistence of Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. The lousy building was the only one available for someone like him, as no amount of prodding could get any of the more prestigious landlords to relent. And one would think, that those living in such poverty would feel pity for him, he who had less than no one. But no, even the dregs of society considered themselves to pure to become tainted by association with a demon.

It would all be okay, though. Tomorrow would bring better things.

To Be Continued...

Well, I, for one, feel sorry for Naruto. But not for Sakura. I sooo don't like people like her. People in general, actually, but especially not her. And, maybe I just have a thing for hating a most of the main female characters in anime. Not all, of them, mind you, but a lot of them.

No blood in this chapter, but lots of oddity. And shiver-sneezes. You know, when you sneeze and then you get those shivers where you aren't cold, but your body shudders like you are? No? Oh well. Anyway, I'll jump on the bandwagon...please review. I don't want much, just a "hey, I like your story" or a "whoah, you suck _ass_". Just to let me know...I'm not really alone... O.o

And, oh yeah, I...er...forgot third hokage and fourth hokage... sandaime and yondaime? If you know, feel free to tell me, cause I don't want to reread...all...of the naruto manga looking for it.


	2. The Second Day, Pt 1

1

Disclaimer: Ahh, if I owned, well, anything of value, I'd probably faint out of joy. Since Naruto is worth a lot of money, and I am conscious, one can conclude that I do not own Naruto. And neither should Cartoon Network gain custody. Boo on lousy stupid no-violence no-language English dubs! You suck! Go manga!

**Warnings:** Character death, blood, gore, violence, and language. And probably not very good-ness. But you never know.

On the First Day, The Second Day.

All night, Naruto lay in a semi-conscious state. His memories sped by in fast-forward and slow motion, making them seem like a dream. Emphasizing what was really important and dismissing what was not.

_Naruto no baka!_

_Ch, dobe, you're weak. _

_You'll have to train on your own, I'll be busy with Sasuke._

_Stay away from him!_

_He's bad!_

_Naruto's a loud-mouth, trouble-making loser!_

_You're too troublesome._

_I'm too busy for you._

_I can't take care of you!_

_You don't stand a chance, Naruto!_

_Destiny was never on your side, Naruto!_

_You're all alone, Naruto..._

Naruto awoke with a grimace. _Bastards_, he mentally snarled. _I'll kill every last one of you. _With that, his grimace eased into a grinHe_ wasn't _alone. _You'll never leave me alone, will you, Kyuubi. I won't _let_ you out, ever. _Naruto chuckled menacingly. Inside his belly, the Kyuubi shivered with fear of his container, and no small amount of anticipation.

-

All throughout Konohagakure, oblivious citizens celebrated the fifteenth anniversary of the sealing of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. (Well, that's what the adults were celebrating-the younger generation just thought the Kitsune was dead.) Even though it was early morning, several ninjas of the appropriate age could be found in bars. Hatake Kakashi was warming up for a long day of drinking and other means of enjoyment; it had never occurred to him that, maybe, as Naruto's sensei, this day was not to be celebrated after all. Across town, in yet another bar, another perverted sensei of one Uzumaki Naruto was indulging in much the same activities as preparation for a similar day. Jiraya was a bit more sensitive to Naruto's plight, as he had spent three years with the boy, but like everyone else, didn't seem to worry about it too much.

Elsewhere, several groups of chuunin and jounin were gathering to plan their activities for the day.

"Sasuke-_kun_, what do you want to do today?" Sakura was hanging off of Uchiha Sasuke's left arm.

"Big forehead, why would Sasuke-kun want to spend the day with you?" Yamanaka Ino demanded.

"..." Sasuke didn't see fit to say anything, so he continued on with his bored glare, a slight pout on his lips. Dammit, he hated these two. They were stupider than Naruto.

Just then, Kiba and Shikamaru strolled over to where the group of three were arguing. Well...two of the three, at least. "Hey, Shika-" Sasuke utilized the girls' distraction to free his arms and strolled over to the dog-boy and the lazy shinobi.

The ever-observant Nara Shikamaru glanced at the surrounding area in his lazy but calculating fashion. "Where's Naruto?"

"..." None of the others could answer, as they hadn't noticed Naruto's conspicuous absence.

"Well... I don't know..." Sakura hedged.

"He's been a little strange lately," Ino added defensively.

"A little too..."

"Naruto-ish?" Shikamaru finished.

Chouji lumbered up to the group, a bag of potato chips in hand.

-

In yet another location, Naruto sneezed several times in succession. "Bastards, talking about me behind my back." He continued in his task of stealthily barring all of the shelters and emergency exits shut with boards strengthened with chakra ( just to prevent the more skilled shinobi from getting through.) As he finished, he stood and began his trek to the main gate, carefully avoiding anyone who might recognize him or what he was. On the festival day, Naruto had always had to remain carefully hidden, because he was more likely to incite mobs trying to rid the village of the demon on this particular day. _"Fucking shitheads"_ he vented angrily.

_Who was doing it?_ Tsunade asked herself. Who was rigging the hands? There was absolutely, no possible way she could lose so many in a row. She glanced around furtively. Maybe they were all in on it. _Oooooh, those bastards. I'll beat them yet._ In her distraction, she lost yet another hand of blind baseball.

-

It was exactly ten o'clock when the two Anbu's shifts ended and two others of their rank relieved them of duty. On festival days, only two shinobi at a time guarded the main gates and switched with two others every two hours. Do we see a trend? Yes, we definitely do. Naruto moved from his position in the shadows as two of the Anbu leaped away to change and join in the celebrating. He silently and efficiently slit the throats of the Anbu from behind, and allowed himself a little chuckle. "_Kage bunshin no jutsu!" _Dozens, or maybe hundreds, of bunshin sprung to life along the wall, concealing themselves near the areas it was necessary. Well, it just wouldn't do to have the villagers discover his little plot just yet. He had things to do first.

-

"_Oh nooo, Sasuke!"_ Sakura and Ino squealed in unison.

Sasuke finished taking his current step**(1)** and froze. His permanent glare increased ten fold as the yolk of one of the many eggs dripped through his hair, over his eyes, nose, mouth and chin, and finally to his trademark shirt. Still glaring, he slowly tilted his head up to stare at the tree branch above him, where an empty egg carton dangled from a clear wire. Two more eggs slid from atop his head to the ground behind him. "_Naruto,"_ he snarled.

Sakura and Ino looked round for Sasuke. He had apparently disappeared, although they hadn't seen him move. "Where'd he go?"

-

Naruto sat perched on a window inside the Uchiha compound. He was currently sitting facing the outside, waiting and watching the scenery. (It wasn't much, considering Sasuke isn't much of a gardener and he isn't social enough to hire one.) He didn't move even when he heard the squeaking of pipes and the silence that accompanied the shower being turned of. Nor did he move when he heard the rustling of towels and clothes, and cabinet opening and shutting. He did, however, move when he heard the bathroom door open.

-

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke half growled, half snarled as he emerged from the bathroom with his hair still damp, fully clothed. (He dressed himself in the bathroom. With all those rabid fangirls, getting dressed in such a large space wasn't safe. Sasuke opted for boarding up the small bathroom window instead.) He was not pleased to see the object of his anger sitting in his bedroom window.

Naruto tilted his head back with a sly smile. "Why hello, Sasuke-_chan_."

"I asked you a question." the Uchiha resumed his aloof demeanor. Well, that at least got Naruto's attention. The blonde was squinting with the scowl he usually wore when talking to or about Sasuke.

"You think you're so cool, don't you. Perfect Sasuke, number one rookie genin, the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre. Everybody loves you, isn't that right? And I'm not even worthy enough to acknowledge." Naruto ranted. "Just a no-good demon."

At this point, Sasuke deigned to widen his eyes fractionally. Naruto banished his scowl and smirked. "Well, I'll show every single one of those bastards that I'm worthy." he said to himself. "And, guess what Sasuke? I'll start with you."

As Naruto smoothly slid backwards over the window sill and neatly rolled into a standing position, Sasuke decided that he didn't like the manic glint in Naruto's now red eyes. Or how the scars on his cheeks had suddenly lengthened. Or how his canines had suddenly become elongated. And especially not the way his fingers and toes had grown claws. Sasuke also decidedly did not like the feeling of those claws worming their way through his chest and out the other side, piercing his left lung.

-

(Warning. Point of view switch.)

Naruto could hardly contain the feeling of joy coursing through his body as his right arm embedded itself right below Sasuke's heart. His grin only lengthened as Sasuke opened his mouth to scream. "Now, now, we can't have you making any _noise_, Sasuke-chan, that would totally ruin everything."the demon vessel crooned as he covered Sasuke's mouth with his free hand. He giggled when he felt the warm blood of his rival coughed up trickle between his clawed fingers. Rotating his hand, he reached up and casually ripped out Sasuke's still beating heart, effectively covering himself in a spray of hot blood. Unsupported, Sasuke dropped to the ground, dead.

_Shit, Sasuke, causing me trouble even after I've killed you. I can't go out like this. Well, time for a prank, then I'll head out, _he said to himself as he headed for the bathroom. A few minutes later, he exited, now blood free and dressed in a towel. _Hmm, can't do anything about these clothes though. You'll have to do me a favor, Sasuke-chan._ Naruto dressed himself in Sasuke's trademark clothing and walked towards the exit of the large house, past the wall dripping with blood in the pattern of the words 'Naruto was here.'

Naruto strolled out the front door.

-

Hatake Kakashi was sitting in your run-of-the-mill bar, enjoying a large amount of sake as well as the latest volume of 'Icha Icha Paradise.' And, truthfully, he really was enjoying himself, maybe too much. Mostly because he didn't know what...err, fate had in store for him.**(2)**

Outside, Naruto was searching in all the likely places for his sensei. _Ahh, found you._ Naruto thought as he furtively peeked into yet another seedy bar. Ducking under the cloth banners, he made his way inside.

"Hatake-san, I need to...discuss something with you," he uttered seductively.

Kakashi was privately thrilled that such a lovely young woman was obviously trying to pick him up. Hell, he would probably save a ton of yen today thanks to her. Such were the thoughts running through his head as the attractive blonde woman led him to a secluded area. _A park?_ Not an ideal place for what he was planning, but he could make it work out nonetheless...**(3)**

"Well, Hatake-san, I'm glad you could spare the time," the woman said in a scathing voice. But that was not what caught Kakashi off guard-it was the change in pitch. And, suddenly, if his eyes did not deceive him, the attractive young woman had vanished with a poof to be replaced by Naruto, currently dressed in clothes that smelled like Sasuke and carried the Uchiha emblem.**(4)**

"What's going on, Naruto." Kakashi was not pleased with how he had been deceived, with his confusion over Naruto's attire, or with the disrespectful way Naruto tagged him with a different honorific. "And what are you wearing?"

"Oh, these?" Naruto held an arm out and glanced at it nonchalantly. "They're just a little trophy that I won...Hatake-san."

"Trophy...?" Kakashi definitely did not like where this was going, or Naruto's strange attitude. "You, defeated Sasuke? But, he wouldn't let you wear his clothes..." Nope, he definitely did not like where this conversation was headed.

"Oh, I don't think he minds. Or maybe, he just can't. And soon, you won't either."

Naruto's voice switched from its sly lilt to a whine. "You never did anyway, Hatake-san. Why weren't you Kakashi-sensei? Why only for Sasuke?"

"What are you talking abou-"

"You know what I'm talking about! You just didn't want to get to close to the demon, right, didn't want to make it stronger.

"But you know what, Hatake-san, I learned it anyway." Naruto grinned.

_Learned what?_ Kakashi was confused. But he had learned one thing- Naruto was mad because he felt that he had been neglected. _But how can that be? He traveled with Jiraya-sama-_

"_Chi-do-ri!" _sang Naruto. "Isn't it pretty? Look, Hatake-san, I can do it, too!"

"How did-"

"Shh, Hatake-san, watch very closely, see what I can do!" Naruto exclaimed childishly.

The last thing Hatake Kakashi saw was two red irises and the crackling lightning of Chidori before Naruto neatly shoved his sparking hand into Kakashi's right eye.**(5)**

-To be continued-

AN-Ok, the second day is not finished. Just wanted to put that out there. But, this is pushing seven or eight pages and it's been a bit more than a week. And I don't think I'll be getting many more reviews on chapter one. Also, chapter one and chapter two might get reposted because I'm still figuring out how to post two chapters under a story. Right, and I put the little a.n. numbers in bold because it really pisses me off when there are those little lists explaining things and I've already forgotten what happened. Bold will make it a little easier, ne?

1. He was walking. And the eggs fell on him mid-step. So instead of standing with one foot in the air, he put it down. Well, that might have confused me! Shut up! Stop laughing!

2. Alright, two things here. To me, this seems like a lot of author-adding-useless-commentary. I'm ok with a bit of it usually, but this seems like a bit much. I'll leave it anyway. And, the fate-thing seems a bit Neji-ish, but I honestly couldn't think of anything.

3. Haha, bet you thought I was going to add some yaoi there, didn't you? Yes? No? Well, Naruto henged to look like a girl. To lure Kakashi away. Haha, lure.

4. Kakashi's got a super nose. For those of you who haven't read that much of the manga. And I haven't seen the anime. No idea if his super-smelling-skills are in there.

5. Kudos to those of you who notice that Kakashi's right eye is his natural eye, not the sharingan eye. And if you have read/watched that much, you might see the significance. If there is any, that is. You can tell me if there is.

Review, Reviewem, Reviewor. Oh, how I wish that were latin. But it's not. Oh, dear, I'm a dork. But if you review, it will make me feel important and loved. But not the kind where people hug me. Because touching makes me nervous. See, I do have mental thingamabobs.


	3. The Second Day, Pt 2

O-kay, now. Whoo-hoo. I'm hyphen-tastic. You know you love it. You do. Stop staring at me. Stop it! Ahem...There will be a spoiler in this **VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE. THE SPOILER WILL BE IN ITALICS. **

**Very Important Authors Note:** All of you are retards. Just kidding. The very important authors note concerns Kakashi's eye. And isn't very important. Just in case no one read on my profile (I can't blame you, mine's stupid), the eye Naruto ripped out was Kakashi's right eye. (God, writing that made me laugh.) Kakashi's right eye is NOT the Sharingan. Therefore, Naruto was not after the Sharingan, which is why he did not steal it from Sasuke. SPOILER ALERT! Do not read if you haven't read up to chapter 239-243 in the manga. I also don't know if this topic is covered in the anime. _Kakashi's left eye is a Sharingan, but he is not an Uchiha; he is a Hatake. (I don't know if he's related to the Uchiha's in another way, but it's not important. So don't bitch at me.) Kakashi's left eye once belonged to Uchiha Obito, his teammate. On a mission, Obito died, (not right away) and had his sharingan transferred to Kakashi, by their other teammate, Rin(who is a medic-nin. Anyway, I decided to leave the left eye alone, because this all happened before the Kyuubi thing happened. Don't try to reason with me about how since Naruto wasn't alive then, he wouldn't know or care about Obito. Bllleeeeeee..._

Also, Chidori means sound of a hundred birds, or something like that ( I know the sound and bird part, just not how many. And I don't feel like re-reading all of the manga to find the note where it's translated. Also, I was tempted to put freaky yaoi in here, but I restrained myself,

so if you want yaoi, I will have a Sasunaru yaoi sort of angst fic coming out in...a few days, because the first chapter is already written. Haha.

Ahhmmm..now that that's done...thank you, reviewers! Maybe, once this chapter gets out, I'll get more reviews, because people will see that I update semi-regularly, and that this fic is long enough to be worth reading. (I avoid reading fics that are one chapter. Waiting for the next one depresses me, since so many authors write one chapter then nothing else.)

The Second Day, Part TWO. Yes, a second part. Yay! And yes, there will be a third part to the second day as well.

"Eh?" Tsunade scowled, squinted, and peered blearily at the dealer. "Howww thuh hell did Iiee loose this time?"

"Tsunade-hime!"

"Weeeell, at least yer reshpectful"

"That wasn't me, Tsunade-sama."

"Eeehh?" Tsunade turned to see a young couple standing in the doorway, very out of breath. "Ooow" The sun shone in her eyes around their silhouettes.

"O-oh, god," the female gasped and stumbled to her knees, hugging herself. "Th-here was s-so much-so much..._bloo-blood_."**(1)**

"Eh?" But something had changed about Tsunade's drunken eh's. This time, they were slightly squeamish, but left no doubt that she was fully attentive.

-

"So?"

The ANBU straightened. "The victim is Hatake Kakashi, jounin level ninja. The cause of death was a deep wound to his left eye- it goes through his brain, nearly to the back of his skull."

Tsunade stiffened, but resolutely did not turn around. God knows what would happen if she did that. She would probably turn into an icky pile of puddly, slug-like goop. Or just freeze up. Whatever.

"You know who did it?"

"...No...but...the injury...looks like it was made by something sharp. Maybe kunai?"**(2)**

"Mmmm. I want Team Seven brought to me. Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto. Find them as quickly as possible. And I want photographs of the victim, people. You know I can't stand the sight of blood. After Team Seven has arrived, report back to me for more orders." _Well, shit. Something like this would happen on a festival day. Finding this guy is gonna be a pain in the ass. _"And someone bring me some sake!"

-

"Haruno Sakura."

"...Yes...do you need something?" Sakura questioned the Anbu.

"You have orders from the Hokage to report to her office, along with Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

...Would you happen to know where they are? We assumed they would be with you."

"Oh! Well, Sasuke-kun got pranked by Naruto, so he went home to shower." _Mmmm, Sasuke-kun showering..._ "Ah, ah, and Naruto's probably at his apartment. He usually doesn't come out on October tenth anyway, you know...heh, heh." Sakura blushed and scratched the back of her head.

Kiba turned to Shikamaru. "Hey, waddya think they want with them?" he whispered.

Shikamaru sighed. Like there was a point to whispering. The ANBU had most definitely heard everything anyway. They were ANBU for a reason. "I dunno. Why would I? Troublesome." He said in a normal voice, all the while ignoring Kiba's scandalized expression. He rolled his eyes slightly to the side so he could watch Sakura walking away with the ANBU towards the Uchiha compound.

"Whunder wush zat wuz aboush," Chouji rumbled around a mouthful of chips. He turned the bag upside-down and tried to shake whatever was left into his palm. "Aww."

"This sucks! Big Forehead is going to try to sneak a peek at Sasuke in the shower! I know she is!" Ino fisted her hands in front of chest.

"But Ino, she's with three ANBU," Kiba protested while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"YOU THINK THAT WILL STOP HER?" Ino glowered at the Inuzuka and his partner, who simultaneously cowered. Both had their tails between their legs, though one for one the action was metaphoric and for the other it was literal. **(3)**

"..." Chouji and Shikamaru chose that particular moment to take a step back from the danger zone.

-

"Sasuke-kun should be in here somewhere" Sakura said amiably and blushed lightly. At least it didn't seem that the ANBU wanted to know how she knew _that _particular tidbit of information. Or maybe they already did. It wouldn't surprise her if the village wanted someone to watch over their precious Uchiha. She turned a corner and rose her fist to knock on the door. "Sasuke-kun, Saaasuuuukeee-kuuuunnn!"

She turned and smile sheepishly at the ANBU squad. "He must not have heard. He would have come back to the group if he were finished, or have gone to find Naruto. But if he had, we would have heard the ruckus. Hahaha." She faced the door again, placed her had on the panel**(4)**, and made to enter the mansion that every decent Sasuke-fan knew he occupied. The ANBU didn't stop her, and she stepped over the threshold. Well, she was his friend and teammate, wasn't she? Why would they stop her? After all, it was her right to know the inner workings of her future husband's home. Because, there was no doubt in her mind that she would fill the space of Uchiha Sasuke's wife. It would just take a little time.

"Sasuke-kun?" Now they were outside his bedroom door. They wouldn't know, but it was once a guest suite. Which would perfectly suit Sasuke, because no one that he knew had stayed in there, only to die. And, there was a bathroom attached. Strategy at its best. "He must be asleep. I'll go wake him up." _Won't he be so happy that I'm the first thing he sees? He'll realize that that's what he really wants, for me to be the first thing he sees, every day. _She placed her hand on the door, and slid it open. And several things became clear to her. _Naruto had been there._ How else would he write something like that on Sasuke's bedroom wall? In what had to be dark red ink, no less. But he had been so messy, she thought as she stared straight ahead. He had splattered the ink on the door, she now noticed. That would need to be replaced. Sasuke-kun would be so mad at Naruto. And then she looked at the sure-to-be-filthy-floor. Black.

An ANBU slid a camera out of nowhere and snapped several pictures. Another slipped away to find one Uzumaki Naruto, and find him he would. One Naruto, at least. And the last picked up Sakura before leaping off with the first towards the Hokage Tower.

-

The shock Tsunade felt had her reeling. "_What,_" she whispered. "_What did you say?"_

The ANBU repeated his report, showing no compunction for the effect it was having on the Godaime.**(5)**

_NO. No, he's lying. You're LYING!_

_He wouldn't do that. HE'S NOT LIKE THAT. _

_He's– He's my– like my little brother. _

_It can't be right._

_NARUTO ISN'T A MURDERER._

_HE WAS FRAMED._

_NO!_

"No. You're wrong."

"Pardon?"

"You're wrong. Incorrect. You have no proof."

The ANBU that were present did not see fit to contradict her out loud.

Tsunade looked away. "Stop looking at me like that. I know him, he's a good kid. He's no murderer."

She looked back at the two. "There are a lot of people here that don't like him." _Major understatement, there._ "Someone else did it, and tried to frame him."

"Who'd kill Uchiha Sasuke to get at Uzumaki? What ninja would hate the last respectable Uchiha enough to sacrifice him to get at the Kyuubi container?"

Who would, indeed. The Uchihas were a powerful clan, and most everyone in the village would go out of their way to protect the handsome heir. His skill was particularly treasured, respected, and feared amongst the ninja of Konohagakure. Which raised another question. Who was old enough to know about and hate the Kyuubi's container, and strong enough to kill the youngest Sharingan wielder? And since he was that strong, why didn't he just go after Naruto directly?**(6)**

Something here definitely wasn't right.

"Somebody call in the toad pervert."

-

Now, Jiraya was a notorious pervert. He most enjoyed his work, which involved peeping on women when they were bathing or in gamboling about in scanty swimming suits. And if he enjoyed his work, he enjoyed his luxury time much more. So, needless to say, Jiraya was not pleased when he was pulled from his task of drinking sake in the company of several young, beautiful, fit, and very nearly indecently dressed girls. It was a festival day! Who did Tsunade think she was! Yes, Jiraya was definitely pissed. So, he had a viable excuse for storming into Tsunade's office contrary to ninja fashion.

"What the hell do you want..." the legendary toad sannin trailed off as he picked up on the overall sense of wrongness in the room, coupled with the photographs of brutal murders and

Sakura passed out in the divan (a new addition to Tsunade's office.)

"Jiraya, someone's trying to frame Naruto. That has to be it. Naruto wouldn't _do_ that. He wouldn't kill his friend. And now one of my best jounin is dead along with one of my most promising chuunin." Had Tsunade not been Hokage, she would have been tearful.(A.N. lets just say that sasuke's a chuunin, like saku and naru, since this isn't canon.)

"Ah–" Jiraya began. Then several things happened at once. Sakura started to regain consciousness. And Naruto made his appearance known with a bang.

"Ano sa, ano sa, Tsunade-baabaa, word is that you were lookin' for me," _The alterations you can make on those bunshins really are amazing. _**(7)** Naruto entered after slamming the door open.

"Naruto" Sakura gasped. "How could-"

"How could I what, Sakura? I don't seem to know what you're talking about." Uh-oh, that grin had made its way to Naruto's face again.

"You did it! You always hated him! I'll kill you! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stumbled towards Naruto.

"You're wearing Sasuke-kun's clothes!"

"And you're not worth my time." A pipe swung out of the wall. Or maybe that wasn't the best way to describe it; it _melted_ out of the wall at an extremely rapid pace and embedded itself in Sakura's back, coming out her abdomen.

Everyone in the room blanched, the Anbu behind their animal masks and the two sannin openly. Sakura's face froze in an expression of shock as the spear that was once a building support sizzled and cauterized the wound that pierced all the way through her. Tsunade became boardlike as she was splattered with the blood of her young apprentice.

"Now what did you want me for?" Naruto smiled pleasantly.

-

Outside the building that housed the Hokage's office, very few knew about the murders. But no one knew about Naruto's nefarious plot.

-

"I suppose it was to discuss the matter of Sasuke and Kakashi's murders?" Silence.

"I guess so." Silence.

"Well, you see, everyone in this village is going to die. Everyone that lived in the Leaf while I did will die. Sasuke and Kakashi died first because they hurt me the most. Sakura died because she hurt me too. The villagers will die because they ignored me and for thinking me a beast. The genin will die for not stopping my ill treatment. And so will you. But you should feel special. I'm not going to kill you with a bunshin like I will the others. I'm going to kill you with me."

"What do you expect to do with an army of bunshin, Naruto, my foolish apprentice? They disappear after one hit." Jiraya approached cautiously.

"You'd be surprised, ero-sennin, what you can do with chakra. You can walk on water, shoot fire out of your mouth, alter jutsu, even, if properly controlled, melt metal into the desired shapes." Naruto laughed. "You don't even need hand seals."

The ANBU looked on, entranced.

Tsunade, who had remained silent, opened her mouth. "Where's the necklace, Naruto?"

"The necklace? Oh, you mean this?" Naruto dangled said charm in front of himself. "Or maybe–" Two orange-clad bunshin slid into view, and pulled identical necklaces from their shirts. "It could be one of these. You want it?" The bunshins and Naruto tossed the three identical necklaces to Tsunade, where they fell to the ground in front of her. She sank to her knees, staring at them, trying to decipher which was the real one, but couldn't. The ANBU looked on, and didn't even notice when the two necklaces flew past them. The bunshin moved and in unison, ripped off the pair's heads in a bloody display.

"Now, what'll I kill _you_ with, sensei?" All Jiraya noticed was how sunny and blue the sky was, shining in the many windows of the office. Then he moved to avoid Naruto's rasengan. Funny, the boy didn't even need a doppelganger anymore to pull the technique off, and he had never noticed. He mechanically began to counter with jutsu of his own, conscious of his former teammate's inability to remove herself to safety. And he eventually began to despair. In his old age, he simply did not have the stamina to stand up to an already strong ninja who's power was enhanced by the chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Although Jiraya put up quite a fight, in the end he still ended up nailed to the wall of Tsunade's office by a kunai in the back of his throat, and wallowing in his own blood.

The bunshin vanished into puffs of smoke by a mental suggestion from their creator. As Naruto walked towards to office exit, he passed Tsunade, still agonizing over which necklace was the real one, and torn that she could not tell immediately. Naruto paused, picked up a chair leg that had been broken off during his battle with Jiraya, (even though it had been more of a slaughter), and rammed it through her shoulders to protrude from between her ample breasts. The genjutsu she held over herself faded, showing and aging woman with blonde hair slowly turning silver, with wrinkles and scars befitting a kunoichi of her age.

To Be Continued. No, seriously, this is getting ridiculous.

This was supposed to be done by now...whimpers Ok, two more chapters left. The next should be fairly short. And I hope you read the author notes at the top of the page, because I'm not repeating them down here. And, feel free to review, even if you're reading this two years after it's been written! Ok, now the footnotes...

1. Tsunade's afraid of blood. Yeah. And, I wonder what that couple was planning on doing in a secluded forest...grins

2. It was Naruto's chakra claws...yeah, this is corny, get over it. They're speculating!

3. Dog pun...tails between their legs...Akamaru's a dog...Kiba can talk to him cos that's his family technique...it seemed funny at the time.

4. Sasuke lived in a traditional Japanese home, so he had those sliding paper doors. I don't know if they have a special name for them, I'm not obsessed...mostly...

5. I'm very sure that's how it's spelled.

6. Ahh, more speculation. I'll give you a cookie if you can figure it out, cos explaining would take a long time, and if you're confused, all that's important is that Naruto kills everyone.

7. Erm...authoristic...license...he altered the bunshin so they're stronger, a.k.a. they're harder to kill, and unlike the first kind, he kinda knows what's going on with them. Mind connection, baby.

Ahh, that was bloody. Yay! Die Sakura! Although, I feel guilty that I made Tsunade weak-minded and Jiraya a weak old man. Sad.

REVIEW OR I WILL KILL YOU! Please. See, I have manners for those of you kind enough to read this crap. :p


	4. The Second Day, Pt 3

1THE SECOND DAY PART THREE

This is definitely the last part of the second day. For real, this time. One more chapter after this. Heart flutters I feel so...loved. I haven't gotten any bad reviews so far. Well, no criticism at least.

Any way, there were a few questions about Tsunade-hime. Urk...about her fear of blood. I never really understood it in the first place. She's a medic-nin, why the hell would she be afraid of blood? I don't know. And I don't see how that would have changed by her becoming Hokage. I don't recall that from the manga, though I probably am wrong. Or maybe that only happened in the anime(which I haven't seen.) Anime has a way of being sappier than manga. Like Fullmetal Alchemist. Alphonse is a complete wuss in the anime, and he was so cool in the manga. Plus, they lied about that whole "Ed never beat Al" , cuz he did in the anime. And Ed never cried in the manga, and that seems all he that he does in the anime. Yell, make a fool of himself, and cry. (Sorry if I offend anyone.)

Anyway, I'm rambling. The fear of blood...well, it's a fanfic. If I'm wrong, let's call it author's license. Cuz, her whole mental thing wouldn't really work without the blood. And, the gray hair thing. In both the anime and manga, I believe it was explained that Tsunade was one of the three legendary sannin. That would make her fifty when she enters the anime/manga, and about fifty three or so in this fic(a.u., people.) And you would then notice, that she does not look fifty. Ever. Because she's under a genjutsu to make herself look younger. (And probably to make her breasts larger;p) So when she died, the jutsu was released and presto, old lady.

I seem to have long-winded explanations...;; Sorry.

Disclaimer: Hmm...let me think of one to copyright...then you can all write disclaimers saying that you don't own this disclaimer. Ahm...I've been too busy not writing/drawing Naruto to write/draw said anime/manga, and therefor have no claims to it.

The Second Day, Part 3

Naruto giggled as he perched upon the top of the Hokage Tower. _Just look at them, Kyuubi. Watch them scurry around like ants. Shishishi. Got no idea what's gonna happen to them._

And suddenly, Naruto was angry. Very angry.

The villagers weren't scared at all.

They would need to be.

A murder in which the victim was calm was not befitting of those bastards.

So Naruto thought of an idea. A very good idea, to ingrain into the minds of the villagers just what was about to happen to them.

The Kyuubi mentally agreed that it was a very good idea.

Naruto giggled again.

-

"_Hello, Konoha!"_

Way down below, those in the vicinity looked to the Hokage Tower to see the source of the booming voice. And then, subsequently cowered in fear.

For they saw one Uzumaki Naruto.

But this one Uzumaki Naruto was wearing the Hokage robes over clothes bearing the fan that was the symbol of the Uchiha clan. (For those who could see it when the wind blew properly)

And this was not the most terrifying thing they saw.

No, it was a tie, between the giant chakra-generated demon fox behind the jinchuuriki(sp?), and the fact that the boy was clutching in his fist the back of the Godaime's shirt, along with the wizened form of Tsunade, who had a stake protruding from between her once-ample breasts.**(1)**

The residents of Konohagakure, ninja and non-ninja alike, flew rapidly into a state of panic.

Naruto, at the top of the Hokage Tower, in his manic fit of laughter, toppled from his perch and landed within the churning masses of panic-ridden villagers, laying about with his chakra-enflamed limbs. And wherever he stuck, his extremities pierced someone in some way, exploding organs, and lopping off arms, legs, heads, and whole torsos.

Those unlucky enough to not die straight away, ran and spread the word to those who had not witnessed the event.

Then, Konoha swarmed towards the main gate, where more met their doom.**(2)**

-

Even though it seemed like the apocalypse, Shikamaru refused to loose his cool. Once you allow the enemy to upset you and interfere with you're thought process, it's all over. Every half-decent ninja knew that.

So why was it, that even though he was fighting an enraged Naruto, who was notorious for letting his emotions run amok, that he, along with the rest of the ninja population, (and them some), seemed to be losing?

He supposed, it must be that strange power only Naruto seemed to possess.**(3)** That power, that stemmed from his core, charging up that unbreakable smile, even when he was hurt and left alone, to brood over the jibes of the villagers._ Perhaps, they're getting what they deserve._ Shikamaru thought wryly as he dodged another jab from what he now discerned to be some type of bunshin.

It was really too bad, though, that all of Nara Shikamaru's smarts weren't enough to fend off the three bunshins that dogpiled him and crushed his skull.**(4)**

-

Neji didn't really care that he still had lingering feelings of hate towards his younger cousin. Though she was the heir to the Hyuuga main house, she had never exploited the option she had, to use Neji, like a common servant. She had always treated him like a brother.

And that was why, despite the fact that he would be sacrificing himself for the main family, like his father, Neji came to Hinata's defense.

"N-neji-nii-san! I-it, Naruto!" Hinata was too terrified, and nerve-wracked, to fight against the clones that were coming after her. She was too crushed to process that Naruto, her Naruto, the brave, loud boy that was happy and determined no matter what, would exterminate Konoha. Like it was infested, and the villagers were the termites that ate away until there was nothing left.**(5)**

"Stay back, Hinata-sama." Neji activated his Byakugan, and the veins around his eyes stood out.

He saw, in front of him, instead of four Naruto-shaped bunshins, four figures of smoldering red chakra.

Neji attempted to strike the bunshins in an attempt to cause them to disperse, but the shuriken he threw were merely brushed off by the terrifying chakra that made up the clones. And then, somehow without Neji being able to see where it disappeared in the chaos, one of the bunshins vanished.

The Hyuuga prodigy began to frantically search the area with his Byakugan, but with all the other bunshins attacking the villagers, he could not find it. _Itdidntknowwheremyblindspotwas, pleasedontletitknowwheremyblindspotis-_

Until it appeared directly above Hinata-sama. Neji swung around in a vain attempt to block the killing blow to Hinata's throat, and in doing so, revealed his blind spot to the three behind him.

In his shock, it didn't occur to him that the two remaining bunshin were distracting him from the third, who seized the opportunity to drive it's fist into the back of the Hyuuga's head, where his blind spot was located.

_Well at least Hinata died first, _Neji thought.

-

Ino was panicking as she was pursued by a copy of Naruto. With its face swathed in a cheerful grin, it seemed like the bunshin wasn't even trying to catch up, like it was toying with her.

What scared her the most, though, was that it could. Her taijustu was useless against the strange chakra (she couldn't make any sense out of the older villagers ravings about a demon fox), as was her only jutsu, which required her opponent to be still. Her skills really were more suited to stealth and reconnaissance missions.

"Multi-size no jutsu!"

Chouji had used his trademark attack to block the shuriken and kunai that the lone bunshin had leveled at her.

But the projectiles kept on coming, and Chouji continued to multi-size himself to shield Ino.

Eventually, Chouji died, of weight loss. **(6)**

And Ino understood that even though she had been a total bitch to Chouji, he still liked her for being her, and considered her a friend if she didn't like him back.

Ino felt regret and shame, that she had just let Chouji die, while she had done nothing, and said nothing.

With her leg muscles cramping from all the running, she staggered over to Chouji's body, and looked down at the shriveled husk of what had once been her friend and teammate. Ino looked up, fury evident in her features.

The bunshin grinned, and met Ino's charge with his fist, which crushed her rib cage and pierced her lung.

-

Shino was upset. Extremely upset. So upset, that he was crying behind his sunglasses.

He was the shame of the Aburame clan, allowing his precious bugs to die like that. He felt worse, knowing that he has sent his chakra bugs into a battle in which they had no chance.

_Flashback:_

_Shino's face revealed no emotion as he commanded the chakra bugs to attack the bunshin. But maybe, his face revealed no emotion because it was mostly covered. Not even his family would be likely to know that. _

_But as his chakra bugs swarmed, something seemed to go wrong. Instead of devouring the bunshin as they should have, they started to drop to the ground. _

End Flashback(I hate writing that)

It would appear that demon chakra was poisonous to the chakra bugs, so they had fallen to the ground, dead and bloated.

"Nuooooooo!" Shino knelt on his hands and knees, not noticing the tears falling from his eyes, down his cheeks, and plopping on the ground to leave wet spots. _My...my children are gone!_

A strange light appeared in Shino's eyes. "I'll get my revenge!"_ If...my chakra couldn't eat him, then I will!_

Shino leapt forward with a snarl, and latched onto the bunshin's arm with his...mouth.

"Mrrmph!" _I'll eat you!_

Instead of poofing like a bunshin should have, it just stood there with a creepy grin.

Behind his glasses, Shino's eyes widened, and his pupils shrank to pinpoints. Then, his lips began to burn from the heat of the chakra surrounding the clone. With a sizzle, Shino released his grip, stumbled back, and held his hands over his blackened gums and lips.

"Still hungry? Aburame-san" The clone spoke in a deceptively kind voice. With his eyes wide, Shino nodded and moved forward to gnaw on the bunshin's arm once again, where he chewed until the searing chakra burnt his esophagus from the inside and he began to suffocate.

Shino dropped to the ground, charred and twitching, amongst his precious chakra bugs.**(7)**

**-**

Weapons master Tenten was in a bad situation. Never before in her exploits with her genin team, and later on when they became chuunin, and jounin, had she encountered something quite like this.

This personality change she saw in Naruto was strange. It didn't seem like him to go all out and destroy the village, much less act happy about it. Granted, that she didn't know Naruto well at all, but from what she knew, he had always seemed happy with his few close friends.

Furthermore, every weapon she threw at him (or his clone, as she had noticed identical Narutos attacking others) was deflected to either side or back towards her. Tenten hopelessly threw an oversized shuriken at the bunshin.

"Tenten!" She turned in time to see her mother running towards her and get caught by several kunai to her limbs, face, and jugular.

Because Tenten wasn't looking, she got nailed between the shoulders by the overly large shurikan she had flung at the bunshin a few seconds earlier. **(8)**

**-**

"Crap! Naruto, what the hell are you doing!" Kiba yelled over his shoulder. Normally, he would have stayed and fought, but his canine partner, Akamaru, had already been injured.

Now, let us remember that Kiba is almost as dense as Naruto pretended to be, and easier to anger. So he wasn't thinking as clearly as he could have been. Had Kiba been thinking with clarity as some others had, he...would have fared no better. He would merely have started running long before and the ending scuffle would have lasted a few moments longer.

"DAMMIT!" Kiba tripped. And landed on his face. Like a nice pursuer, the bunshin slowed and waited patiently for the dog trainer to sit up.

Kiba didn't notice what, exactly, Naruto **(9)** was doing. But when he found that he wasn't cut down instantly, he turned his attention to his tiny dog, which was cradled in his arms. Only once he was sure that the pup was safe did he look up.

"N-no. No! Get away! Stop-it!" Naruto brandished a dog leash. That, however, was not the reason Kiba screamed. It was what he saw at the bottom end of the dog leash, where the catch clips onto the collar.

The Akamaru in his arms vanished into a puff of chakra-induced smoke.

"Akamaru!" The dog dangled limply from his collar, which he hadn't worn since before he was trained. When what Kiba thought was Naruto shifted the leash again, the body of Akamaru turned, revealing that the puppy was dead.

Kiba snarled through his tears and lunged forward in an attempt to grab his dog's corpse. Naruto teasingly snatched the dog out of Kiba's reach. Kiba jerked, and growled at Naruto, making to grab again, and again, until he ran into a particularly sharp piece of wreckage. (Caused by the other fights)

Kiba howled in pain, and tried to remove himself, but the jagged metal wouldn't allow him to free himself.

Kiba continued to struggle towards his dog until he died, never noticing that Naruto had vanished and his pet was being hung from yet another piece of wreckage.

-

"The Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, Number One, will not allow this to continue!"

"Nor will the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, Number Two!"

"For the flaming, beautiful passion of youth, you will stop!"

Maito Gai and Rock Lee struck the good guy pose, sans the blindingly bright glint of perfect teeth. For now, they were frowning in determination, determination to put a stop to the rampage of Naruto and his shadow clones.

"I shall stop him first, Gai-sensei! If I do not, I will run one hundred laps around Konoha, on my hands!"

"You shall not be alone, my beautiful student, in your endeavors!"

"Spinning leaf wind!" Gai and Lee yelling in unison.

The bunshin blinked; as it shared the mind of the real Naruto, it was mildly appalled at their display. The clone sidestepped, and connecting with another, formed a Rasengan to force through the forehead of the younger Beautiful Green Beast.

Blood trickled over Rock Lee's comically round and eyelash-ringed eyes.

"My beautiful student!" Gai moved with his famed speed to pick up the body of his favorite student. "You were a wonderful ninja, with only taijutsu. You are an example to us all." Gai murmured tenderly. Gently setting the corpse on the ground, Gai stood, and struck a pose.**(10)**

"For exterminating the flame of youth, I will make you suffer! Uzumaki Naruto!

Gyaaah! LEEEEEEeee!" Gai began rapidly forming handseals. "The Eight Celestial Gates!"

Curious to see what would happen, the two shadow clones evaded Gai's blows for several moments. Eventually, Gai ground to an unsteady stop, his muscles and organs shredded from the force of holding the 'gates' open for so long, and at such a high level.

Then, Gai fell to his knees, then totally to the ground.

One clone wandered up and peered into Gai's face. It grinned innocently and closed Gai's eyes.

Gai died in the dark, despite it being a sunny afternoon, listening to the ugly sounds of destruction and death.

-

Eventually, every occupant of the Hidden Leaf Village was exterminated, save two.

Umino Iruka was wandering through the wreckage, looking for survivors (he found none), and for one boy in particular. Eventually, Iruka came to the Main Gates of Konoha, which were firmly shut and untouched, unlike the surrounding walls. There he found the person he had been looking for.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?" Naruto paused; he had been licking off a kunai. He had taken one from each ninja he had personally killed, and was in the process of clearing them off blood. The red liquid stained and obscured his whiskered cheeks.

"Why...why...did you do...this..." Iruka speculated on the countless people he had attempted to save. No matter how much he had interfered, the bunshins had gone out of their way to make sure he was safe. From collapsing buildings, stray weapons, and even some villagers who thought he was really Naruto in disguise, because he wasn't being attacked.

"Hnnn...I guess, they deserved it? Yes, yes, they did. For what they did to you, and what they did to you, Kyuubi." Naruto crooned to himself.

"You...you can talk to it!

And, how can you say they deserved it? What could they have possibly have done to deserve..this!"

Naruto turned to look at Iruka-sensei, in much the same manner he had turned to Sasuke earlier that day. "They treated me like a monster and murderer, Iruka-sensei, so they got what they wanted, Iruka-sensei. See?"

Iruka did not agree, but he nodded faintly, anyway.

"Come here, Iruka-sensei. Sit next to me." Iruka walked up to the gate, and leaping up, landed next to Naruto. "Relax, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka lay down next to Naruto, watching as Naruto continued in his task of cleaning the weapons. With every swipe of the tongue, the pretty red color disappeared and revealed a shiny grey color. Iruka watched until Naruto was done cleaning all of them, until Naruto turned and looked at Iruka expectantly.

Iruka, mesmerized, took out a kunai of his own. Such a pretty kunai it was; though the handle was worn with use, it had retained it's shine. Iruka wanted to make it prettier, so he slid it along his wrist, and was pleased when red blood bubbled up from the gash. Happily, he leaned against Naruto and did it again and again, until he was sleepy and died.

By then, the sun was setting, and it seemed like the blood of Konoha had leaked into the sky to stain the sunset. Naruto picked up Iruka's kunai and licked it clean.

One more chapter!

Ok. The last chapter will be short. And, I'm sorry if I offended any suicide-haters. I personally am more against murder than suicide, depending on my mood. This was un-proofread, so I hope there weren't too many mistakes.

1.Erm, she's old. And I think her large chest was a genjustu.

2. Well, they say it's the people that make the town/city/village.

3. He doesn't know about Kyuubi.

4. Crushed his skull, get it? Cuz he was super-smart...

5. I have no idea if that's true of termites.

6. Chouji's multisize no jutsu burns a lot of carbs. And rapid weighloss is bad.

7. Yes, Shino went crazy. He thought he was a bug. Just kidding.

8. Iruka-style...remember, he got a giant shuriken in his back from Mizuki?

9. Ermm...Kiba doesn't know it's a bunshin. He's out of the loop.

10. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of Lee. And I think there might be something going on between those two. They're way to excited to see each other. (No offense, I love yaoi. Too much)

Anyway, I'm hoping for ten reviews or more before I update again! Looks around Please? I'm grateful to those who already reviewed, but there's a lot of you who didn't. And this chapter is longer than the others...


	5. The Third Day

1The Third Day.

Um, okay. This is the last chapter. I'm trying to make it as long as possible. (And I re-posted it...less than 24 hours after I posted it the first time. New note at the bottom.)

Thanks to anyone who reviewed ( and gave me the info about Tsunade)

Guess what? I successfully came up with bullshit to make Tsunade's freezing up more plausible. Ok, she was afraid of blood cause of the necklace and her brother and Dan dying after wearing it, so she froze up seeing her apprentice die and knowing that Naruto (who she had given the necklace to) had killed her. So, the curse came back! Ahh! Head for the hills, the kitchen's on fire! No? Well, at least I tried...

Disclaimer: Oh Naruto, Oh Naruto, why art thou not pouring oodles of moolah into mine bank account? What. What the hell do you mean, I didn't invent you, so I don't make a profit! Bastard.

The Third Day.

Naruto was sitting at the Gate, the Gate of Konoha, basking in his satisfaction. Had anyone seen him at that point, they would have viewed many different things and come to several conclusions.

If a traveler had happened to walk by, they would have perhaps seen a boy, sitting on the gate, behind which they would have seen tragic devastation.

The traveler, or travelers, would have assumed at first that the boy was the lone survivor, driven mad by the trauma of seeing all of his friends and loved ones murdered by whatever had caused the destruction.

For, why else would such a boy be grinning?

This did, in fact, happen to several merchants and farmers coming to deliver their wares.

Not in any particular order, shinobi and other people of various trades wandered by, or towards Konohagakure over the course of several weeks. Finally, however, the trickle of people ceased as word spread of 'Konoha's Demon', as Naruto had been dubbed. This, however, did not happen until several days after the Third Day had taken place.

-

(The third day)

A team of three Konoha jounins returned to Konoha on October eleventh. They had been conducting a business transaction with a village a days travel away, and had missed the festival.

Now, with the transaction completed, the squad, which consisted of a woman and two men, headed back to Konoha.

It was the tallest man, the one with the black hair, that noticed the smoke curling in the distance. Signaling to make sure his teammates had noticed, they repositioned so that they were running side by side.

"You think that's just a house fire?"

"Idiot, that'd be one big-ass fire."

"Ya know, once we get back, I'm sooo gonna kick your ass."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try, loser"

"Urusai! Stop bickering, we're still on a mission!" the woman cut in.

"Damn prude..." the shorter ninja muttered.

"I heard that. I think I'll kick _your_ ass. But shut up until we get back to the village, asshole."

The tallest of the three snickered as one teammate rebuked the other.

-

"Fuck."

The jounin squad stood before what had once been their home. It took several minutes to take in the sheer magnitude of the devastation, but only a few seconds to notice it and come to the conclusion that that _bastard_ Kyuubi had done the damage. It was the only thing that had remained untouched, and the dead body of a chuunin reclined next to it.

The irony of it all was, that the demon container looked like he should have been an angel, with his clear blue eyes and halo of golden hair.

However, to their biased eyes, the angel reeked of a dark aura, that would poison and kill anyone who got too close.

Too bad that they were right. (For them, at least.)

The clear-headed woman was incensed and fearful at the same time. But she put aside her own emotions and decided to back off for now. "Come on, we've gotta get outta here, I'm upset too, we'll head to Sunagakure, they'll help us out-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the two had already surged forward. Maybe they were the clearheaded ones. They wouldn't have been able to escape anyway; they might as well die trying to avenge their village, their first loyalty.

The kunoichi started running as soon as she saw her squad's quick death's.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Naruto came up behind her and the kunoichi froze; the boy had an arm loosely hung around her neck. His arm snaked around her waist to her weapons holster, and in one fluid movement, brought his arm up and slit her throat.

Naruto twirled the kunai, and whistling, walked back to the gate, on the way retrieving his trophies.(the weapons...remember?)

-

A convoy of merchants from several surrounding villages were heading to Konohagakure to sell their products to the shops their, or to set up stalls of their own.

One grouchy old man was scolding a child in a gravelly voice. "What, yah brat, you think I can clean up after yer messes? Pick that there stuff up now!"

Instead of dutifully doing as she was told, the little girl blew a raspberry at him and ran from the camp to the road and along to the village.

Back at the gate, Naruto was keeping watch, to watch and make sure that his beautiful, precious village was not contaminated by the travelers' boisterous selves. When the little girl ran up, out of breath, Naruto concealed his displeasure with a grin, and snapped the girl's neck.

He then faded away into the scenery.

Hours later, the rest of the convoy approached, expecting to find the girl who had run away sulking outside the gate because she had been denied entrance.

They instead saw the still smoking wreck of a village.

_Naruto stayed in the background, curious about their reaction. Would they be horrified? Furious? Or maybe, ...happy?_

The women shrieked and covered the children's eyes, trying to shield them from what they had already seen. Nevertheless, the mothers believed that more damage could be done from prolonged exposure to the dead bodies, which were already beginning to bloat with gasses.

The men, on the other hand, saw the destruction and the opportunity it presented. Never once did it occur to them that something had actually destroyed the village. To their narrow minds, it had simply happened, and the whole event was over with.

_Its not over. Its NEVER over._

Naruto bristled with anticipation. The scheming opportunists...wouldn't, would they?

"Hnn. This sure is a mess, ain't it. Konoha was our largest consumer."

"Yep. It used to be a pretty prosperous village. Quite a location, actually."

"Plenty of trees...and plenty of fresh water nearby, and I reckon we could re-use some of the wreckage to rebuild as well..."

_No! It's mine! Konoha's mine YOU BAStards! _

As the first man made to step around the crumbling wall, Naruto sprang out of the trees, snarling like a ...fox. With his claws extended, he rapidly lacerated the man's chest, before whirling on his nearest companion, and de-boweling the middle aged farmer.

The troupe was even less of a challenge for Naruto, who had destroyed a whole ninja village with ease. He was a little disappointed. But, there were maybe eight people in his world who could have presented him with any difficulty at all.

-

"Gaara..."

Sabaku no Gaara glanced back at his elder sister in acknowledgment. Over the years since he had tied with Naruto, the three had developed a sort of understanding, so Temari knew it was safe for herself to continue.

"You're the Kazekage. You're not meant to check up on such menial matters as this."

"Aw, come on, Temari, you know he just wants ta see his buddy," Kankurou's brash voice rang out.

Gaara listened absently for an opportunity to assert himself. And eventually it came.

"-lighten up, he's"

"He has other-"

"I'm going." Gaara cut in to his siblings' argument. His blood was singing with excitement. He couldn't turn back now, anyway.

Temari sighed, but didn't say anything.

Kankurou gave his sister a triumphant look.

-

"Holy fuck."

That just about summed it up.

(Unbeknownst to them) Naruto had just resumed his perch on the gate a few hours prior to their arrival, after disposing of the last group of visitors to Konoha.

It was really quite picturesque. The view catered to The Old Gaara's personality quite nicely; the buildings collapsed and still trickling dust, the streets (what could be seen of them) painted in blood, a trail of smoke from a still burning fire swirling artistically into the deceptively blue sky. Which matched the hue of Naruto's eyes perfectly. They were blue, signaling that Naruto was running on his own chakra alone.

"Who...you...did you do this?" Temari stuttered.

"..." aside from his initial comment, Kankurou could not think of anything to say.

Naruto sat staring at them complacently.

Gaara decided to break the silence after about ten minutes. Not exactly, just about.

"Well, isn't this a pretty picture." He murmured under his breath so that only Naruto, with his sensitive ears, could hear. Louder, he said, "You go and do this after lecturing me on not killing people?"

"They were mine. They belonged to me. It was not your place to kill them." Naruto replied. "Besides, I did it soooo much better than you could have."

The group remained in the same position until the sun set on the dead Konoha again, with Naruto sitting on the gate, swinging his legs, and Gaara standing closest to him, Temari and Kankurou standing further back in a stupor, facing the two who were looking anywhere and everywhere. Eventually, Gaara signaled to Temari and Kankurou to head out.

"You're just gonna leave him there?" Temari asked in a strangled voice.

"Yes."

"B-bu-but-"

"He's the Hokage now. He's in charge. Besides, you don't really want to fight that, do you?" There was an unspoken statement in the air that Gaara himself doubted he would have stood much chance against his role model with only his siblings for back up.

"Well," Kankurou said, getting over his shock, "at least we know what happened to that team we sent to Konoha a week ago."

Fin

Yes, it's done!

Yay! Six pages...please don't kill me, but I was ready for it to be over. I didn't really plan well (I forgot to kill Konohamaru and his crowd last chapter...but you'll all conveniently forget I said that...) So next time...I won't plan again! But what I'm planning next is basically plotless. It's a highschool AU. I love those. And it's yaoi. Did I say that last chapter too? Oh well.

Now, don't be sad with me if you don't like yaoi. I'm a yaoi fangirl and think that yaoi couples are adorable (as long as the characters are cute, too.) BUT! I'M GOING TO WRITE A NARU/INO OR NARU/TENTEN AFTER THAT'S UNDERWAY! SO DON'T STOP READING MY WRITING! THERE ARE FEW ENOUGH OF YOU AS IT IS! sobs

Anyhoo, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed!and especially those of you who gave me info and constructive criticism. I hope I'll get better eventually...

(And I didn't mean to scare anyone, I wasn't only going to update after I got a certain number of reviews...I was just...suggesting that more people review...)


End file.
